This invention relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to dishwashers having an improved rack and improved washing-water dispersion nozzles therein. It is known in the art of dishwashers to provide a water-powered countertop dishwasher wherein the dishes remain stationary and the washing media is supplied to a horizontally-rotatable hollow arm provided with spray nozzles or apertures which are oriented to project water from the arm onto the dishes and wherein the spray apertures are also directed so that the emission of water therefrom provides a turning moment which causes the arm to rotate.
Such dishwashers typically have been of lightweight and portable design and have been adapted to wash only a relatively small quantity of tableware as the dish rack is usually of very limited capacity. Prior art examples of such dishwashers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,005, 4,135,532 and 3,773,060.
Prior such dishwashers have been of very limited size, for the sake of convenient portability, and this size limitation has had a direct impact upon cleaning capability for two primary reasons. First, the interior space limitations directly impact the availability of adequate space between the dishes for effective washing. Second, rotary nozzle systems are provided which disperse a water and detergent mix within the dishwasher, and the size limitations of the dishwasher as well as typical water pressure limitations directly impact the size and design of the rotary nozzle system. Thus, without unduly limiting the dish capacity of the dishwasher, practitioners have constantly sought improved dish racks and improved rotary nozzle systems to optimize the washing process.
The present invention relates to an improved dishwasher of the type specified which includes an improved dish rack and improved washing media dispersion nozzles. More specifically, the present invention provides for an improved, unitary dish rack for carrying dishes and cups or glasses as well as a basket for silverware in a compact and yet effective arrangement for washing by an improved; nozzle system having horizontal nozzle arms. The nozzle arms are carried by an upstanding rotary spindle which is pivotally supported adjacent both of its axial ends for axial rotation to thereby rotate the arms horizontally.
The dish rack of this invention cooperates with the nozzle system such that, although it is constructed to surround the nozzle system intermediate the rotationally supported ends of the nozzle system, the dish rack is nevertheless removable from the dishwasher without disassembly of the nozzle system therefrom.
Accordingly, it is one general object of this invention to provide a novel and improved portable, water-powered dishwasher.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved dish rack for such portable dishwasher.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved washing media nozzle system and novel support for same.